Owen
Owen of Bronzegate '''is a leader of deserters in the Kingswood. He used to be Lord Buckler's huntsman before joining Theodan Baratheon's rebel host as an arbalist, answering his feudal master's call to arms. After the battle near Haystack Hall his unit of crossbowmen was shattered by a cavalry charge. Seeing his side taking heavy losses, Owen and his unit broke and retreated into some nearby trees. Leading his exhausted and hungry unit through the thickets, they happened upon a farm and looted it. Seeing how easily they took the unarmed peasants' goods, Owen then renounced his oath of fealty and used the unrest in the Stormlands to make something of himself. Biography Owen's father was Lord Buckler's previous huntsman, and his mother a butcher's daughter. Wealthy and possessing a tradesman's status, plus the local lord's admiration, there were hundreds of worse families that a boy could have been born into. Destined to take up one of his parents' trades, he was taught to use a '''bow from a young age. Skills in hunting '''and scouting were almost a necessity in his upbringing, and out of the huntsman's three sons, Owen managed to approach his prey so '''covertly '''that once he came close to grabbing a live, free hare by its ears. A feat that he still loves to boast about. By his teenage years it became obvious that Owen would become a strong, vigorous man. His brothers or the other village children didn't dare wrestle him, for he was known to come at his foes like a '''berserker. Owen's confidence in his physique and prowess unfortunately developed into bullying and cruelty. Other boys he liked to manhandle, girls he didn't like he pulled from their braids and granting annoying house animals a painful death didn't bother him one bit. '''Torturing '''and tormenting others was the Gods' gift upon this violent boy. By adulthood his hunter father had died, and by displaying his superior hunting abilities (and driving his brothers out of the village with threats) he was appointed the new huntsman. He plied his trade and was courting one of the miller's daughters for marriage, until he heard the news. Lord Buckler was marching to war, and he wanted his hunter to lead his crossbowmen. One thing lead to another, and in the end Owen was standing on a field near Haystack Hall, crossbow in hand and with a unit of men under his command. They shot, loaded, changed positions according to their orders. Then the King's cavalry broke through and trampled Owen's unit into the dirt, sending him and his remaining arbalists running away into the woods. Exhausted and dazed, Owen managed to gather his broken men and establish a camp there. Now he is met with a decision; to try and navigate him and his men to his liege's host and return to the fighting, or find better shelter and something to eat... as well as to drink, since Owen had seen some things that only '''a drop of the pure '''could help forget.